


revelations

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Blade of Marmora Missing Scene, HOW COULD THEY NOT INCLUDE THIS SCENE, Hurt/Comfort, I just really needed this, THIS WAS SO IMPORTANT, i made myself sad writing this, keith needs to be protected honestly, kolivan is even more awkward, let my child rest, right after s2e8, sort of a fix-it fic, the characters find out about keith's reveal, the paladins are awkward af, the sheith is very minor, you could technically see it as platonic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: Keith dreams of a glowing blade turning into a sword—of masked faces and black hoods—of Shiro’s back, receding in the distance even as Keith calls after him. Then there’s Lance, too, and Pidge, and Hunk and Coran and Allura—all walking away, leaving him behind. He wants to wake up, but his exhaustion keeps him trapped. He watches them fade into the distance, and then watches it again.- · - · - · -The morning after his encounter with the Blades of Marmora, Keith has some news to share with his friends.





	revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Keith needs hugs, Shiro is protective, Allura is salty and confused, the Paladins are awkward, and Kolivan didn't ask for this goddammit 
> 
>  
> 
> this note makes the fic sound funny but it really isn't ;—;

 

 

Shiro tells him it’s okay; he doesn’t need to say anything if he isn’t ready. It’s Keith’s story to tell. That isn’t true. Not when he’s their teammate, their leader’s right hand, and he’s one of  _ them _ . But his wounds are catching up to him with every step and the battered suit feels tight against his skin, and Keith can’t find it in him to acknowledge his friends as they hover anxiously around him, let alone tell them the truth, so he lets it be. 

 

He’s still sitting there, on the edge of the bed with the transformed blade in his hands, when Shiro comes in half an hour later. The room is dim, and the blade glows with that faint, violet light. Does he look any different? His reflection along the sword’s surface might be tinted purple, but it’s hard to tell when his eyes blur in and out of focus. 

 

Shiro takes the blade away and wraps it up; the purple glow disappears under grey bindings. He sits next to Keith on the bed, looks at him with questioning eyes. Keith just lets out a long breath. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. 

 

The suit is coming away. Shiro works slowly, gently, but it still hurts. It feels like a layer of his skin is being peeled off. It’s an uncomfortable thought, and Keith shudders, a gesture which only serves to aggravate the aches thrumming through his body. Eventually, the process ends, although the pain lingers, heavy like a blanket over his shoulders. 

 

Shiro eases a loose shirt down over his head, guides his arms through. He pulls Keith down on the bed, so that their heads are nestled into the pillow, and pulls the blanket over them. The metal of Shiro’s right arm feels cool against his skin, comforting; Keith pulls it closer to himself. It’s the only motion he makes for the rest of the night. 

 

Shiro pulls him closer, careful not to press too hard—funny, with all the bruises he’s collected, Keith’s skin may well be more purple than white by the morning—and sleep comes quickly. So do the nightmares. 

 

-

 

Keith dreams of a glowing blade turning into a sword—of masked faces and black hoods—of Shiro’s back, receding in the distance even as Keith calls after him. Then there’s Lance, too, and Pidge, and Hunk and Coran and Allura—all walking away, leaving him behind. He wants to wake up, but his exhaustion keeps him trapped. He watches them fade into the distance, and then watches it again. 

 

-

 

It’s Kolivan who breaks the news, in the end, when they invite him into the Castle the next day. He nods when he sees Keith and the sword now hanging from his hip, a nod of shared understanding, and offers to bring him back to the base to train in the ways of the Blade. It’s Allura who speaks, however, before Keith can think to respond, coldly inquiring as to what  _ they _ could want from one of her paladins. Kolivan seems almost confused; he motions to the sword and speaks, as though it should be obvious. 

 

“He awakened his blade. Your paladin is part Galra.” 

 

It takes a moment—Allura makes a short, disbelieving sound that is almost a laugh, but her expression slowly changes as her gaze travels from Keith to Shiro. Then her jaw sets and she turns on her heel, striding from the room without a backwards glance. 

 

Coran stares at the empty doorway and sighs. He turns to Keith, half moving forward as though to offer some reassuring gesture, but thinks better of it and gives him only a sad, helpless look before hurrying after the princess. 

 

Kolivan, to his credit, nods once more to Keith, then retreats to a lone corner where he can be seen but not noticed. 

 

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge stand awkwardly, seemingly absorbed in the interior design of the Castle. Somehow, at some point in the revelation, Shiro has shifted closer to Keith, standing vaguely protectively behind him, one hand set comfortingly on his shoulder. His right hand, oddly enough—his Galra hand. 

 

Hunk is the first to break.

 

“This—um—this feels like the sort of situation that calls for cookies. Right, guys?” He looks around, smile wavering but not falling. “I think—yeah, we could all use some cookies. Proper, human cookies. Which is not to say that non-human cookies aren’t still good, but—yeah. I’ll. Go make us some.” Hunk cringes throughout his little speech and hurries from the room—but pauses at the doorway and turns around, smile strengthening. “And—Keith? Don’t worry about Allura. She needs time, but—she’ll come around.” 

 

Keith shrugs. Hunk nods, wavers, and then disappears down the corridor. 

 

Lance goes next, taking a few steps forward, then one back. “No wonder you always beat me at space school; you were an alien all along,” he jokes weakly.

 

“Shut up, Lance,” Pidge mutters. Lance glares at her.

 

“Shut up, yourself,” he huffs, gaze flitting side to side before he looks at Keith, one hand idly coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Look, man, what I’m trying to say here is—you’re still my rival. That’s not—that isn’t going to change. So, I guess… we cool?” At Keith’s hesitant nod, he grins, looking relieved. “Cool. I’ll—see how Hunk’s doing with those cookies. See you later.” 

 

“See you,” Keith just about mouths, unable to form the sounds. 

 

Pidge is the only one left, now. She stares at her shoes, brow furrowed as though confused. She is debating, in her head, what she can possibly say. In the end, she just walks—forward, as if to leave. She stops when she reaches Keith, however, and looks up at him, tilting her chin high to do so. 

 

“I’ve watched you chug two full pots of coffee and attempt to fight Zarkon himself on your own, just because why not. If that isn’t  _ aggressively  _ human, I don’t know what is.” She falters a moment, nose dusted pink though her expression fights to remain neutral. “Also… Matt didn’t stop being my brother after he was captured by the Galra. You won’t either now that you’re… well.” 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Pidge smiles hesitantly, almost shyly, at him. “Arms of Voltron?”

 

Somehow, the smallest quirk of a smile tugs at Keith’s lips. Pidge takes note of it and her smile transforms into a wide grin. 

 

“Great. I’m gonna go make sure Hunk and Lance haven’t burnt the kitchen down.” Quickly, so quickly he might have imagined it, she gives Keith a hug, and then vanishes through the doorway to find the others. 

 

Shiro’s arm tightens on his shoulder; Keith turns to see him smiling softly. “That wasn’t so bad.”

 

In spite of the lingering heaviness in his heart, Keith finds himself smiling back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I've been getting lots of comments on the "arms of voltron" thing and it's freaking adorable, I agree, so I have to point out that I actually had it in my head because of _this fic over here -- > _ http://archiveofourown.org/works/10792059 by stationdragon.   
> It's about the paladins having a movie night and being a huge dork family (with minor sheith) and it's sweet and funny and you should read it. 
> 
> *hugs keith for, like, a weird amount of time* 
> 
> GODDAMMIT WAS A SHORT SCENE LIKE THIS TOO MUCH TO ASK, DREAMWORKS? 
> 
> Anyway, this was my first Voltron fic, having just recently marathoned the three current seasons... so I hope it wasn't OOC, and I hope you enjoyed my idea of how The Conversation may have gone down. 
> 
>  
> 
> honestly though I _live_ for Keith/Pidge friendship and this show needs more of it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~~please give me comments i live off of your validation~~


End file.
